


(I Am And Always Will Be) Your Loving Husband

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Everybody Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Major Character Undeath, Protective Magnus Bane, Souls, Temporary Character Death, i dont even know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alexander Lightwood-Bane dies two months after his wedding day only to be brought back by his husband. Neither of them expect the side effects, but that doesn't mean they're unwelcome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 46
Kudos: 457
Collections: Malace 101, Malec best





	1. The Death Of Alexander Lightwood-Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec dies on a mission. Magnus isn't going to let him leave so soon.

Magnus knew he wasn't going to get forever with Alec. He knew it when they started dating. He knew it when they fought, and almost broke up, over his own immortality. He even knew it when they stood in front of their friends and families recited their vows. 'I am and always will be your loving husband'. The always wasn't literal, Magnus _knew_ that. 

Alec's death was a fact of life, a certainty. It was something Magnus would have to deal with, eventually. It wasn't something he liked to think about, but it lingered in the back of his mind, never quite disappearing. He ignores it as much as he can, but every so often, it rises to the surface again. Such as the sunny afternoon, two months after Magnus and Alec's wedding, when Magnus gets a call from his sister-in-law. 

He holds a finger towards his annoyingly frugal customer and answers the phone, mostly just to annoy the man. The moment Isabelle speaks, Magnus knows something is wrong. Isabelle is scarily calm, her voice almost flat. "Magnus, Alec is hurt- we need you here, now."

The world seems to tilt on its axis as Magnus creates a portal without so much as glancing at his client. He ignores the man's complaints, focusing on Isabelle. "Where are you?"

"Just north of the intersection on 2nd and 6th."

Magnus is the first non-Nephilim on the scene. He steps out of the portal with his stomach turning. The heat of the summer day hits him first, oppressive and unrelenting. It's enough to make him sick even before he spots Alec.

Alec is lying on the concrete, pale and unmoving, covered in blood and ichor. Sweat has matted his hair to his forehead. Magnus can't tell where he's wounded, but it looks bad. He can't tell if Alec is breathing.

"He's gone," Jace sobs from where he's kneeling beside Alec, one hand over his own parabatai rune, the other clutching Alec's shoulder.

A jolt goes through Magnus at the words, clearing away his paralysis. He's at Alec's side in two steps, falling to his knees to pick up his husband's hand. He holds it to his chest, looking for a pulse that isn't there. It's still warm, but Alec isn't breathing, isn't moving.

Magnus sends his magic through Alec, searching for the demon venom and clearing it away easily. It's not enough. Alec's not waking up. He doesn't have a pulse, his chest isn't moving, and he's not breathing.

Magnus bends forward, leaning over Alec's body, one hand hovering over his chest, using magic to scan Alec's body again. There's nothing wrong with it now, but it's empty. It's as if Alec's soul had peeled itself away and vanished in the brief time between the demon venom spreading and Magnus arriving. Magnus pushes harder. He fights through the darkness with his magic, looking, searching, scrambling. His thoughts are fuzzy, but he knows he needs to find Alec.

He doesn't allow himself to consider what it will mean if he can't. 

Magnus gives up on holding back his tears, allowing them to fall freely down his face. He can only focus on Alec now, grasping his hand tighter, sending spirals of his magic into the darkness between Alec's dead body and wherever his soul is. He pushes on, not paying any mind to his exhausted body, until he finds a sliver of light within Alec, a barely-there spark at the edge of his being. Magnus wraps it in his magic, encasing it completely in wispy blue strands, and pulls.

It hurts more than anything Magnus has ever experienced. It hurts more than anything _except_ losing Alec.

Pain radiates through his body. It's a solid constant, a full-body ache like being hit by a bus, laced with sharp stings that feel like bones breaking and then healing only to break again.

At the edge of his awareness, Magnus thinks he hears screaming. He doesn't know if it's his own or someone else's. He doesn't try to figure it out. Instead, he clings to what's left of Alec and coaxes his wish into will by way of magic. 

Magnus' magic is wrapped around the very core of Alec's essence, his soul. Or what is left of it. He drags that piece of Alec back where it belongs and feels the remnants of Alec's tattered soul falling into place. It's a slow and painful process, like lying on a bed of hot coals until your flesh starts to melt away. Magnus grits his teeth against the pain.

Alec's soul settles back into his body and his heart gives a steady thump. Alec gasps in sharp breathes, desperate for air as Magnus collapses over him, the last vestiges of his energy dissipating and rendering him unconscious. 

A group crowds in around the two men. It's largely composed of Shadowhunters, the ones that had accompanied Alec on his mission. A warlock stands out amongst them, on the edge of the crowd, a woman with dark skin and a kind face.

Moments after Magnus had let out a cry of pain, Jace had echoed it, palms pressed to his parabatai rune.

Isabelle had stood off to the side and contacted another warlock. Someone that might be able to help Alec or Magnus- an experienced healer she knew they could trust.

Catarina had appeared after the second agonized scream had ripped through both Magnus and Jace.

She'd surveyed the scene before approaching Magnus. She could see his husband was dead. She had sent out a small tendril of magic to confirm her suspicions, but it couldn't even reach Alec's body. So much of Magnus's magic was coursing through the nephilim it left no room for her own.

Catarina wasn't sure what it meant. She'd never seen a warlock flood someone else with their magic, but she had a terrible suspicion it wasn't good.

Catarina had knelt next to her friend, speaking softly to him, attempting to console him. He hadn't given any signs of awareness. She'd lifted a hand, intending to lay it on his shoulder, but the second her palm touched his shirt, it burned her skin and she had to yank it away. She'd stared at the red line along her skin and then at Magnus, still folded over his husband.

She wasn't sure if he'd meant to burn her, if he was still trying to protect Alec, or if it was a side effect of the massive amounts of magic he was using.

Catarina had healed her hand and stood up. Isabelle was staring at her, clearly hoping for an answer.

"I've never seen anything like this," she says slowly, choosing her words carefully as Magnus and Jace scream out yet again. Isabelle winces at the sound. "If there is a way to save your brother, Magnus is going to find it."

Isabelle's face remains clouded. "What if there's not?"

"Then we will lose both of them."

It's not a comforting statement, but it's all they as they watch the painful scenario in front of them, both fearing the worst.

Magnus screams again, but it isn't echoed by Jace this time. It's a shrill, ear-piercing sound, but when he stops, Alec wakes up.

Alec's full body spasms and he gasps for breath, his eyes flying open. The hazel is gone from his irises, replaced by gold. Before anyone has time to react or attempt to discern if his eyes perfectly match Magnus' warlock mark, they've closed again. Magnus slumps over him. Both are out cold, but they're breathing.

Jace sags back, catching himself before he falls over completely. He's breathing hard, staring at the men in front of him.

They do make for quite the picture. Alec strewn on the city street, enclosed in leather and ichor, Magnus drooped over him, sweat soaking through his clothes, forehead resting on Alec's chest. Their hands are tangled together, resting just below Magnus's face. It's hauntingly beautiful. 

"Are they okay?" Isabelle breaks the silence that had fallen over the crowd. Once she speaks they all begin to chatter quietly.

Catarina lets her magic glide over the unconscious couple, feeling out the situation. She isn't surprised by what she finds. She hadn't known what to expect, but she locates Magnus' magic, still running through Alec's veins. His magic has attached itself to Alec's soul, finding its power in his life energy, the two essences binding until they became one. Catarina scans Magnus and finds the same thing. He'd merged their souls to save Alec.

Catarina can't fathom what it means for them; Alec's angelic blood mixing with Magnus's demonic blood. Warlock magic intertwined Shadowhunter spirit. She can't imagine what it might mean on a larger scale either. Warlocks and Shadowhunters alike would want to study it, to assess the benefits and fallbacks and the chance that it could be repeated. She can guess at the kinds of experiments both sides might want to undertake in the name of science or power.

"Catarina?"

"They're okay. But this is unprecedented. We need to get them somewhere safe for when they wake up. Somewhere with less people."

"Can't you use your magic to heal them awake?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." They were already reeling from the shocks to their system, to their newly married souls. 

"Okay. We'll carry them. We need to take them home, that's where they'll want to wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is all angst, there's fluff in the next one~


	2. After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec deal with the side effects of reincarnation.

Magnus wakes up feeling like he's been hit by an 18-wheeler, every inch of his body aching. 

He groans and rolls onto his side, peeling open his eyes. He knows they're not glamoured, he doesn't have the energy to hide them. He forgets his eyes the moment he realizes he's in his own bed, Alec dozing softly next to him.

Ignoring the pain of moving, he reaches out to brush some hair from Alec's forehead and check his pulse. They're both disgusting, covered in ichor and blood and sweat, and they've probably stained the blanket, but Alec is alive. That's all Magnus can think about.

"Good morning, or, should I say, afternoon."

Magnus blinks. He hadn't realized anyone else was in the room. He turns his head and finds Catarina siting in a cozy chair that she must have summoned because it definitely wasn't there before. 

"Cat?"

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible," he admits. He wants to sit up to talk to her, but moving sounds like too much effort. He stays where he is, gaze flitting between his friend and his sleeping husband.

"You can't be surprised. You used all of your magic last night, every drop of it. To do something that should have been impossible."

Magnus swallows. He studies Alec's face. He'd do the impossible as many times as he needed to keep Alec with him, to keep him safe. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"I didn't think so. Magnus, you brought him back, but your souls are tied together by your magic now. Can't you feel it? Some of your magic is under his skin."

Magnus finds and traces Alec's palm. He can feel the faint humming of his magic, disconnected but familiar. "What does it mean?"

"That's for the two of you to find out." Catarina stands up and the chair vanishes. "But, Magnus? I think there's a good chance you made him immortal."

His stomach drops. It had never been his intention to force immortality on Alec. He hadn't meant to give Alec eternity- just another fifty years or so. Now he doesn't know if he'll get another fifty minutes once Alec learns what he's done.

"Talk to him when he wakes up. Let me know if you need anything."

Catarina leaves and Magnus is left alone with his thoughts. He curls in closer to Alec who reaches for him even in his sleep. Magnus laces their fingers together and chokes on the guilt that he can't regret what he's done.

Despite his tumultuous thoughts, exhaustion drags Magnus back to sleep and the next time he opens his eyes, Alec is awake. Magnus smiles softly at Alec's bedhead and enchanting hazel eyes.

"What happened?" Alec's voice is hoarse and scratchy, lower than usual.

"You died," Magnus has to force the words out, leaving a bitter taste behind. 

"You brought me back."

Magnus should tell him, should talk to him the way Catarina advised. He knows he should, but his throat suddenly feels too dry. He reaches across the space between them to fumble for Alec's hand. It's such a relief to have his husband back that he can't risk losing it. He needs it to be the way it was, just a little while longer. Then he'll tell Alec what he's done. 

"Of course."

"And you still have your magic?"

Alec's eyebrows draw together. Magnus isn't sure if he wants to laugh or cry because his sweet boy's first concern after literally dying is whether or not Magnus has his magic. Magnus only has the energy to flick a few sparks from his fingertips. "I do."

"Good." Alec traces his thumb under one of Magnus's eyes. Magnus realizes he hasn't bothered to glamour them. He smiles softly, full of love because Alec is somehow drawn to the parts of him that he's always hated.

"Rest now," Magnus whispers, burrowing into his own pillow, not letting go of Alec's hand.

Alec listens to him, moving his free hand from Magnus' face down to his chest, and soon they're both fast asleep, Alec letting out little snores from his side of the bed.

Two days of resting and they've both recovered enough to move easily around the loft. Two more days and Magnus still hasn't told Alec what he's done. The guilt is gnawing at his insides, but every time he imagines telling Alec, he sees him leaving. It's entirely selfish, but he can't lose his husband again so soon.

They're in the kitchen together, boiling water because Magnus' energy levels are still too low to waste on summoning tea, when fate forces him to confront what his actions. It starts when he grabs the pan without thinking. He yanks his hand back, but his fingertips are already covered in low level burns. 

"Magnus! Are you alright?"

Alec is by his side in an instant, examining the wound even though Magnus can easily heal it. Before he can do that, however, blue magic is wafting over his palm, cooling the skin and healing it. Magic that is familiar to Magnus, but not under his command. It's curling out from Alec's hands. 

Magnus is frozen in place as Alec's head jerks up. His normally hazel eyes have been replaced by glowing gold cat-like irises. Even after the magic fades and Alec's eyes revert to normal, the picture is glued in Magnus' mind. 

"What just happened?" Alec's voice and hands shake. He doesn't let go of Magnus though, doesn't fall back. He stands and waits to Magnus to tell him, to explain it, to help him.

Magnus swallows hard. He looks down at their hands. "I believe my bringing you back from death may have come with unintended side effects."

"What kind of side effects?"

"Let's sit down, this is a conversation best had over something stronger than tea." Magnus turns off the stove and leads Alec to the living room. He pours them both a drink, downing his own quickly and pouring another before he sits.

Alec sips his drink. "Did I just do magic?"

"That seems to be the case."

"How?"

Magnus fumbles for time and then for words. "I'm not sure of the specifics, but I may have... bonded our souls while saving you and, by doing so, entwined my magic with your very essence."

Alec is staring at him. "So... wait... what?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have a good understanding of it myself. But, from what I remember, your soul was barely there. It wasn't enough to sustain you so my magic reacted. I needed you to be alive and my magic made that happen by somehow melding with your soul." Magnus' voice breaks and he has to hold back his tears. Talking about it is bringing back the pain, the memory of Alec lying lifeless on the cement. Along with the memories comes the fear of Alec walking out the door when Magnus finishes his explanation.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Magnus' head whips up. 

Alec is frowning at him, that adorable crease between his eyebrows. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I should have been more careful."

"Alexander..." Magnus trails off because he's not sure what to say to that. He finishes his drink and places the glass aside. "I reacted without thinking and perhaps the worst part is that I can't bring myself to regret it."

"Why would you want to regret it? You saved me."

Magnus fidgets with the one ring he bothered to wear today. The band around his left ring finger. "Catarina believes that by binding our souls together I may have forced you into immortality, so that, as long as I am alive, you will be as well."

The silence that follows is excruciating. Magnus has to remind himself to breathe. He has to accept that this might be the end for them, that Alec might leave him now. When he peeks a glance at his husband, Magnus finds Alec is as still as a statue. He's obviously caught up in his own thoughts. 

"Please say something." Magnus is the first to break.

Alec fidgets with his hands. "You didn't mean to make me immortal?"

"I would never do that to you." 

"I, right, uh. I know when we got married... We didn't talk about this, if it was even a possibility so I guess you weren't prepared for it," Alec rambles as he scratches a hand through his hair. Magnus isn't surprised when Alec chugs the rest of his drink. "I know I'm just temporary to you, but I meant what I said Magnus. I will always love you- whether I live another ten years, or eighty, or centuries. But that's not really what you signed up for so I get it if you don't want to be with me that long, it's just-"

Magnus holds up a hand to stop him, pressing his finger to Alec's lips. "Alexander, darling, you think I'm upset at the idea of spending the rest of my life with you?"

"Well..."

"There's nothing I want more than that. But, you didn't chose this. I forced you into it and I don't want you to resent me. Immortality is as much a curse as it is a gift."

Alec moves Magnus' hand away from his lips, threading their fingers together. "Magnus, I know it's not going to be perfect all the time. I know it'll be hard-"

"You'll have to watch everyone you love die."

Alec squeezes Magnus's hand. "Not everyone. And it's always been a possibility. Shadowhunters are lucky to make it to our twenties. I never want to put you through that kind of pain- never again. I love you so much, Magnus. And I want to stay with you forever."

Magnus melts, feeling tears prickle at his eyes as he leans into Alec's embrace. His relief is palpable. "Thank you."

They stay like that a while longer, relishing in the idea of forever. Until Alec clears his throat, brushing his fingers through Magnus' hair. "What does it mean that I can use your magic? I still have my runes."

"I'm... not sure," Magnus admits, moving back. He studies Alec's runes. Then he flicks his hand so Alec's stele appears in it. "They work still, don't they?"

Alec takes the stele and draws an Iratze on his wrist. It glows and settles into his skin as he stretches, rolling his shoulders. "They still work."

"I suppose you are Shadowhunter enough to use runes and Warlock enough to do magic."

"Does that mean you have less magic? Is it cut off from you? Like... I stole it?"

Alec sets down his stele, focusing again on Magnus. Magnus wants to console his obviously distressed husband, but he doesn't have the answers. "I don't know. And I'm too tired to attempt to think through it or try any big magic right now. However, given the way that you've lended me strength for my magic in the past, I'm inclined to believe the magic would work similarly."

"Do you think you can bare runes?"

It's an interesting question. One Magnus would have never thought of. "Perhaps?"

"Would you- I mean, if you could have them, would you want the wedded rune?"

Magnus's heart jumps in his chest because he'd expected Alec to leave him when he learned the truth, not want another way of showing their love and marriage. Magnus imagines the wedded rune on his hand and on Alec's. He's surprised by how much he wants it. "Yes, of course." 

He reaches over to pick up Alec's stele, just to see if it can. The adamas sits in his hand, not painful, not even irritating. He holds it out for Alec.

Alec takes his stele, but hesitates. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Magnus leans in just enough to press their lips together for a brief moment. "I'll be fine." He doesn't know it, but the words feel honest. "If I can bear runes now, I want this one."

Alec nods, his tongue darting over his lips in an unfairly attractive way as he lowers the stele to Magnus' hand. It burns, but not like it would have before. It only takes Alec a moment and then Magnus is admiring the new mark on his hand. Alec trails his fingers over it. 

"The Clave is going to be pissed," Magnus finally says, his voice barely audible. 

"Who cares? Do mine?" Alec holds out his left hand and his stele. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess up."

"I'll help you."

Alec guides Magnus' hand in the proper shape and Magnus watches, awed, as the lines appear and darken on Alec's skin. When it's finished, Alec is smiling at him. He moves forward to kiss Magnus' new rune, then his ring, then his lips. "I said it at our wedding, and I'll say it again and again until you believe me. I am and always will be your loving husband."

Magnus grins so wide his face hurts as he practically tackles Alec to the couch to kiss him harder. Alec goes along with it for a moment before breaking away. "A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart."

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off, all you had to do was ask," Magnus quips, but leans back to pull the fabric over his head. Alec mimics the movement before they exchange careful marks over the other's heart. 

"Forever," Alec says softly, pressing his palm to Magnus' chest.

Magnus presses their foreheads together so he can place gentle kisses to Alec's lips. He's still in shock that Alec hasn't left. That Alec isn't leaving. The proof is etched into his skin. "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story has been sitting in my drafts for like 2 weeks. Oops. I also didn't originally write them doing their runes. I thought about making it a separate chapter with a public ceremony, but this feels softer. I might add more to this later? Like Alec realizing his eyes change when he does magic, experimenting with magic, and Magnus trying out some runes. We'll see. For now, I hope y'all enjoyed!


	3. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to learn to use magic, but his instructor is a bit distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had this in my drafts until yesterday... oops.

One of the things Magnus finds most surprising about Alec’s resurrection- aside from, well, all of it- is Alec’s desire to learn magic.

Magnus is content to take their time learning the limits and benefits of their new situation, but Alec doesn't seem to share his patience. Only a few days after his death and subsequent undeath, Alec wakes up with a familiar light shining in his hazel eyes. 

Given he’d ‘almost died'- no one was eager to explain the actual situation to the Clave- Alec was able to take a week off from work to recover. Magnus, in turn, had cancelled his appointments for the week, still resting from the immense magical effort it took to bring someone back from death and wanting to spend the time in bed with his husband. 

So he could only glare when Alec wakes him at the crack of dawn.

“Why are you awake?” 

Magnus doesn’t mind waking up early on occasion, and he doesn’t complain when it’s for work, but this is supposed to be a vacation. And healing. A healing vacation. Sleep seems essential.

The soft kiss Alec presses to his lips makes him slightly less bitter about the whole thing, but he frowns when Alec pulls back far too soon. 

“I want to learn magic.”

Magnus blinks at him, wondering if he’d misheard. Alec isn't like most of the Shadowhunters Magnus has met over the years, but he’s still a Shadowhunter. The idea that he actually _wants_ to use his newly acquired magic is surprising.

“You... do we have to start this early?” Magnus gestures towards the clock on his nightstand. It’s barely past seven.

But Magnus' question does little to stifle Alec’s excitement. He’s practically glowing. “I wanted to start yesterday, but we needed to rest. I feel better now. Unless- are you still feeling depleted?”

Alec's expression turns to one of concern. Magnus knows it would be low of him to claim he _is_ still feeling off just so he can sleep in a little longer- just so he can get some more morning cuddles- but he seriously considers it.

Magnus runs his thumb over his fingertips, watching his magic spark to life. He _is_ interested in seeing Alec manipulate that same magic, making it dance over his rune-marked skin. “Alright, but breakfast first.”

“I’ll make something,” Alec goes to stand, but Magnus catches his wrist, giving his husband a tired look.

“First lesson of magic. Never pass up the chance for breakfast in bed with your husband.” He snaps the fingers of his other hand so a tray of breakfast foods appears on his lap. He leans back against his headboard, summoning a vase with a rose for the center of the tray as an after-thought.

Alec narrows his eyes, but reluctantly sits back down. He picks up a small plates of eggs and finishes it before Magnus has even sipped his coffee. Magnus narrows his eyes over his mug. “Don’t rush my breakfast Alexander.”

There's a small pout on Alec's face as he picks up his own coffee. “Fine. Sorry. I’m just excited.”

Magnus can’t help the small smile that spreads over his lips. “You really do want to learn?”

“Of course. I’ve loved your magic ever since I met you and now I get to use it? How could I not want to learn... Back in Edom- when we used the alliance runes and I had Lorenzo’s magic, it felt unstable, hard to control. This feels different, but I need to be able to control it.”

“My magic is nothing like Lorenzo’s."

“I know,” Alec says, continuing to devour his breakfast at a slightly more reasonable speed “But magic is linked to emotions, right? I don’t want to get upset and accidentally lash out at someone.”

Magnus hums because he understands the fear of having a power you can’t control. “I’ll teach you, but the fact that you were able to use it to heal me? That means a lot. My magic likes you Alexander, it understands you better than Lorenzo’s did and wants to work _with_ you, not against you.”

Alec pulls his lower lip between his teeth in a movement that makes Magnus very much want to capture those lips with his own. He forces himself to drink his coffee, letting Alec think through everything. “You talk about magic like it has feelings and can make decisions.”

“Not quite.” Magnus pauses to figure out the words he wants to use. He’s never tried to explain magic to someone in this way, has never had a reason to. “My magic has always been a part of me, tied to my emotions, my desires. For many warlocks, we’re able to keep our magic from reacting to strong emotions from a young age because it’s a part of us, something we’re intimately familiar with. Of course, specific spells and controlling magic usage for spells is something that is learned over time. The point is, my magic knows you. When I first changed my wards to accommodate you, my magic began learning you. Every time I’ve used magic to heal you or check you for injury, it grew to know you better. It won’t react like Lorenzo’s.”

Alec takes it in silently before nodding slightly. “Your magic knows me?”

Magnus feels his lips twist up. “Very intimately in fact. My magic found you, saved you, when you... died. I, of course, commanded it to do so, but it was my magic that found your soul, that recognized it.”

He risks a glance up and sees Alec watching him intently. “I had no idea.”

“I didn’t expect you to. And I’m not suggesting this will mean it will be easier to control when you’re _trying_ to use it- using magic is unlike anything else- but you don’t need to fear it.”

A smile spreads over Alec’s face as he leans in to press a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips. “You magic feels familiar to me, you know? I didn’t realize it was there at first, but when I focus, I can feel it. It feels like it always did when you used it around me.”

Magnus swallows hard and waves away the rest of their unfinished breakfast. “Alright, let’s move to the balcony.”

Once they’re dressed in workout gear and Chairman Meow has been fed, Magnus leads Alec outside to where he prefers to train. He pretends not to notice Alec’s eyes sliding over his chest, left on display by his open shirt. 

“Let’s start with something simple.” Magnus waves his hand and a ball of wispy blue magic appears in his palm. “Try summoning your magic.”

Alec copies his gesture, face scrunched in concentration. Nothing happens and he sighs through his teeth. He does it again with no reaction.

Magnus shakes his head, lying a hand on Alec’s upper arm. “It’s about more than the movement. If anything, the movement is meaningless.” He takes the opportunity to move behind Alec, his hands slipping under Alec's T-shirt so he can press his palms to Alec's stomach. “Focus, feel it _here_. Once you feel it, you can pull it up,” he extracts one hand to run it up his husband’s torso, over his shoulder and down his arm. He stops at Alec's palm. “Direct it here, with intention.”

Alec looks over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” He’s sure the glint in his eyes says otherwise as he leans in to press a kiss to Alec’s neck, scraping his nails over the abs where his left hand remains pressed against Alec’s stomach. 

He feels his husband shudder before stepping away. “I can’t focus when you do that.”

Magnus pouts, letting his hands fall to his sides. “I thought you wanted me to teach you.”

“You’re distracting me,” Alec accuses before taking a breath as his eyes fall shut. “Let me try.” 

Magnus resigns himself to standing back, watching as Alec takes a few deep breaths before turning his palm up. Bright blue magic crackles to life over his palm. Alec’s eyes fly open, revealing the golden warlock mark that only seems to appear when he does magic, a grin spreading over his face as he examines the magic in his palm. 

Magnus is too distracted by Alec’s eyes to focus on the magic. “I didn’t believe you at first, but seeing them on you- you were right.”

“What?” Alec loses his concentration. The magic disappears and, with it, the golden eyes. 

His question makes Magnus pause. Surely he’s told his husband about his eyes, about the golden flashes. He wouldn’t have neglected something so important. And yet, he can’t remember ever having that conversation.

He bites down a curse. “When you do magic your eyes change. It’s the only warlock mark I’ve seen on you- you can’t tell the difference?” He isn’t entirely surprised when Alec shakes his head.

“When you say my eyes change... They look like yours?”

Magnus nods, stunned by Alec's small, love-struck smile. “I want to see.”

“What?”

“I want to see them, when I’m doing magic.” Alec sounds determined so Magnus simply nods. 

“Okay,” he summons a handheld mirror. “You’ll have to maintain at least some attention on the magic though.”

Alec nods as he visibly prepares himself.

Magnus can practically see the magic moving through him as focuses. When the ball of magic appears in his palm again, Magnus holds the mirror at an angle so Alec will be able to see his own face. When he opens his eyes, he gasps. The magic flickers, but remains. 

Alec’s face is drawn tight with concentration, but Magnus enjoys the softness around his eyes as he examines his appearance. The glowing green-gold cat eyes that, until now, had only ever belonged to Magnus and his father. It's odd to see Shadowhunter wear them with pride.

After a moment, the magic disappears and Alec moves his gaze from the mirror to Magnus, his normal hazel irises returning. “They look better on you.” He doesn’t sound upset, stating it as if it’s matter of fact. 

Magnus swallows, letting the mirror return to his vanity as he cups Alec’s face in his hands and draws their lips together. He kisses him long and hard, pouring all of his stunned and joyous emotions into the kiss. 

When he pulls back, he leans his forehead against Alec’s. “I love you.”

Alec’s eyes flicker open as a soft smile, reserved entirely for Magnus, plays at his lips. “I love you too.”

Magnus takes the chance to kiss him again, leaving one hand against Alec’s face, letting the other fall to his hip, fingers skimming under the fabric of Alec’s shirt. In retaliation, he feels Alec’s hands on his own torso, already revealed thanks to his unzipped sleeveless hoodie. 

Alec groans into his mouth before stepping away, making Magnus frown at him. Alec shakes his head, eyebrows denting. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Magnus drops his hand from Alec’s face, but holds tight to his hip, brushing his thumb over the bone.

“Distracting me,” Alec accuses, eyes narrowing. 

Magnus hums, brushing the fingers of his free hand through Alec’s hair. “You make it hard not to.”

“Magnus-”

“Are we done with magic lessons now?” Magnus deflects, stepping in to close the space that Alec had put between them. He presses his bare chest against Alec’s clothed one and wishes Alec wasn’t wearing that annoying shirt- or any clothing at all. “Can we go back to bed now?”

“You’re a horrible teacher,” Alec complains even as his fingers continue to explore Magnus’ abdomen.

Magnus smirks and pulls him down for a long, lazy kiss. When their lips separate, he responds, “I’ll ask Catarina to come help you later.”

“Fine,” Alec grumbles, allowing Magnus to tugs his shirt off and overhead. It doesn’t take much convincing to get Alec back to bed after that.


End file.
